The claimed systems and methods relate generally to electronic devices incorporating an antenna that includes several commonly-fed radiating elements, and more particularly to antenna arrays that include a set of radiating or receiving elements arranged in a radially symmetrical configuration within a plane and fed by a balanced transmission network and products that include such arrays.